Destiny's will
by Lafiel-un-Weisheit
Summary: Seventeens desperate struggle to find meaning of his life, PG for adult situations. Seventeen thinks his life is over untill the kindness of a stranger guides him to the way to light. Please tell me if i should write a sequel.


Destiny's will A fic about seventeen's struggle to go on. His sister's married and he feels like he has no one to turn to. Will the simple act of kindness from a beautiful stranger help him to be the proud young man he used to be? Or will destiny take its fate in its own hands?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ, Arika toriyama does.  
  
Seventeen looked out of a rainy window of a cafe not too far from his hotel. He felt like his world had crushed in the two hands of fate. It looked like the cupid of love hasn't been good to him this year. It was hard for him to adapt to a normal life in the small city of Tokyo. He lived quite a ways away from his sister. Besides that, he felt like he wasn't wanted there because she had a family of her own now. He didn't quite approve of Eighteen marrying Kirin, but he'd do anything to make her happy. He sighed as the rain started to pour harder. The bell of the cafe door opening rang as a customer opened the door and took a seat at the booth. The girl had mud blonde hair and cold green eyes. He didn't think of it much, Afterall, he had his own life to worry about. The girl slightly turned around and said. "Life isn't always as it appears to be." She took a sip from her coffee as seventeen looked at her strangely. "Pardon?" He asked as a grin went onto her pale face. "You have to except life as it is sometimes. You can't always count on family to guide you threw." The young girl replied as she set down her cup. "But how did you?" He asked trailing of as she stood out of her seat. "I know because I too have had that look on my face." She said as he smiled. "Oh really? You wouldn't know half the things I'm going threw." Seventeen smiled as she sat down into a seat across from him. "Humor me." She said as he sighed. "My life is over. I have no where else to turn to. I feel like I could die right here and now." Seventeen said once more as he chuckled. "Sounds kinds stupid doesn't it?" He asked as she smiled slightly. "Believe me kid, I've heard a lot of pathetic stories over the years." He smiled and then asked "So, you got anything better?" She chuckled. "Listen, you go through a lot of though things in your life, but throwing it away is not the answer." She replied as he turned his head. "Says who?" he said as he stood up. "Your life hasn't died yet. You can still make use of it." She said as he walked towards the door. "Yeah, right lady." Seventeen walked out the cafe doors wandering down the wet street. He couldn't help but wonder how she knew. It didn't really mater to him now. He thought that he'd might enjoy his miserable life wall he could. Once he reached his hotel room he laid on his bed all wet from the rain. He could feel fate getting closer and closer. Several thoughts ran through his head. "Will he just fade away? Will they care when he was gone? Will the cruel world take him out fast? Or let him die slow?" He turned to a picture he had bought on a tour to Britain. It was none to be a picture of the angel of silence who would decide those who didn't disserve a chance's fate. "I'll be getting a visit from her soon." Seventeen said to him self as he slowly drifted to a quiet slumber of pain.  
  
When he woke up the next morning the rain clouds were still out and he still felt as miserable as ever. Seventeen put on his coat and boots and walked out the door, too miserable to bring an umbrella. He decided to take another visit to that small cafe he had so many memories in. Seventeen opened the door to find the same woman who had crammed all that mumbo-jumbo into his slowly fatting head. He took a seat and the strange girl approached him once more. "Still haven't made up your mind?" The stranger asked as she sat down next to him once more. "I've made it up. Just not as the worlds number one choice." He replied as she stared at him blankly. Something about her pale skin and cold green eyes sent a chill up his spine. Are you sure that's what you want. Or is your heart deceiving you?" She asked as he turned to her a little oddly. "What do you mean?" He asked as if he were angry at her opinion. Afterall, she had no right to be snooping in his slowly dying life. "You think you're fading, but is that really true?" She asked once more. "Yeah, I'm sure." He replied. "No you're not." The strange said as she smiled. Seventeen looked at her annoyingly. "LISTEN LADY!" He said trailing off as she hummed a soft tune. "Wha?" He said as he looked at her strangely. "Your life's not fading away. You just feel lost and concerned that she doesn't need you anymore." She said as she stood up. "Your sister needs you. Go back to your home." The beautiful stranger just flashed a smile. "But how did you know I have a sister." Seventeen said as she closed her eyes. "And how do I know that you're telling the truth?" He asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Because I can feel her pain. She only wants you to except her choice in life and be apart of it, not move further away. And yet, I can sense that you truly want the same thing." The stranger opened cold green eyes once more. Seventeen looked at her in a shocked way. But inside he knew she was right, but he still had his doubts. "Yeah but, what if you're wrong?" Seventeen asked as she walked closer. "Trust me, she loves you and only wants her brother back. The same proud person she grew up with." The beautiful stranger turned around and started to walk away. "WAIT!" Seventeen yelled as he ran after. She slowly turned around. "Just who are you anyway? I mean, before go trusting someone you at least want to know their name." He said as she flashed another smile. "My name, is Amon." She replied. "Amon? Will I ever get to see you again?" Seventeen asked as she looked towards the sky. "Probably not. I can only walk you as far as here. From now on, you have to choose your own path. I trust you'll pick the right one." The beautiful stranger closed her eyes and smiled as she started to walk off. Seventeen turned around. He stopped cause he wanted to get one last look at her before she left. But, he was too late. She had vanished with in seconds into the Tokyo crowd. Seventeen smiled and started to fly off, not caring weather he made a scene. He was now on his way to the Kame house to fulfill the stranger's wishes. He would never forget what she had done for him. He just hoped she was right. As he grew closer and closer to her house he became more nervous.  
  
Pretty soon he reached their house and landed on the sandy beach. Seventeen Knocked on the door and eighteen answered. "Seventeen?" She asked as he smiled slightly. "I hope i'm not intruding." He said as her eyes watered up. She wiped them and said, "Of course not, you are my brother." He smiled and hugged her. After, she greeted him into the house. Goku was playing cards with Kirin. He had a day off so he decided to spend the rest of it playing cards with dear friend. "Kirin, aren't you going to say hi to my brother." Said eighteen angrily because they had been watching them play for five minutes and hadn't even noticed. "Sure thing babe." He said as he got up and held out his hand in front of Seventeen. "So, I guess we're like brothers now huh bro?" Kirin asked as seventeen disgusted the thought. "Yeah sure. Just don't let me catch you calling me it." Seventeen said as Kirin looked at him strangely. "Good to have you back seventeen!" Goku said as he padded him on the back. "Don't do that." Seventeen said as Goku took of his hand and backed off.  
  
Later on Seventeen and His sister, eighteen were watching the sunset. "So, Are you going to run away again? Asked eighteen. "No, not this time." Replied seventeen as he looked up at the sky to see no rain clouds in sight. "Oh, well. I'll just wait till they come again." He thought as he looked towards the sun and awaited The strangers arrival once again. Till then, he will always thank the girl who had save him from his own fate. If not, he could've committed suicide. For now, she will remain a girl named Amon.  
  
  
  
Kind Samaritan? Wandering spirit? Just a wondering stranger? Or the angel of silence herself... All we know is after that, Seventeen never went lonely again. For he would always remember how his guardian angel was there by his side.  
  
Reminder: PPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Read M Chan's fic a "One last walk, a friend gained." And also, don't flame her reviews! Domo Arigato gozi masu! 


End file.
